vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24282527-20140123232731/@comment-5829204-20140124001242
Hopefully we open the episode in NO sort of. We have Caroline walk trough a forest, as she walks she hears someone behind her. 'Hello Caroline' Klaus says in his calm and british voice. She approaches him and askes about Tyler. 'He failed in his task to subdue me' ha answers, 'good' she replies. She leans in to kiss him, and the exchange a kiss. Tyler stands behind them, he sees them and asks Caroline what she's doing. She stops, looks at him and keeps kissing. 'Like what you see ?' Klaus says as Tyler wakes up. He's chained in the garden. 'Three weeks in captivity, a shame. You could have done so much things while locked up' Klaus says as he approaches him. 'Like killing you ?' Tyler asks sarcastically. 'Oh you couldn't and wouldn't. Be assured that I don't wish you to remain here, I could easily kill you but...' '...I don't want that' Hayley says as she comes out of the shadows. 'Please Tyler go home, live your life' 'So he can make hybrids ?' Tyler asks angered. 'He won't' Elijah says as he enters the garden. 'I assure and promise you, that as long as I'm alive my brother won't use this baby to create more hybrids. Now do you know what a promise out of my mouth means Tyler' 'I do' 'So, do we have a deal ?' 'About what ?' 'We return you to Mystic Falls, you will remain alive, not because we allow you to but because we don't care and in exchange you will not return to hunt us or the baby' Rebekah says. 'I agree' Tyler admits hesitant. 'You know you'd die returning here Tyler, do yourself a favour and don't' Rebekah says in her sassy manner'. Elijahs phone rings It's Stefan, he tells him that Katherine is dying and that he should probably come to say his goodbyes if he pleases to do so. He tells Rebekah to watch Hayley (we see both of them, the stuff is filmed on the TO set but it counts as an actual appearance by the two for the 100th). 'Looks like you'll make your way home faster than you thought' he says. 'The Vampire Diaries' Logo appears scenes involving Klaus or significant about his appearance: - he delivers Tyler to the Salvatore mansion where Caroline rejects both of them. Klaus explains why he brought Tyler back and that they should keep him in MF as a 'favour' not to Klaus but to Tyler and his friends telling them of Elijahs promise to kill all of Tylers friends should he ever choose to return to NO. - Klaus comes to Katherines death bed. He speaks of his insignificant her originally thought she was and how wrong he was about that. He tells her that she was the only human to ever really surprise him. He leaves her taunting 'For hundreds of years I wanted you dead, now you seem to do that job for me'. - Bonnie walks down a street and sees Kol. He stops her forcing her to go to a certain place, if she doesen't he hurts her by 'almost' moving on trough her and having that pain go on consistently. - he and Elijah come to a cross stuck into a field. 'That's where you buried him ?' Elijah asks. 'Yes, I couldn't have imagined a better spot'. 'Back when we were children he used to build his little villages with sticks there, just to have his pet wolve destroy it again. He loved nothing more than building things up again that he broke' Elijah says sentimentally. 'He remember, I used to help him collect all the sticks if you remember'. Bonnie shows up behind them. Kol tears up and walks to them. This song starts playing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNB0bxLp8Bc 'You know, when I made the promise to charish family always and forever I thought I'd make the people that hurt my family pay. But I didn't. I let them live, why didn't I go back and punished them ?' 'Because I didn't want you to brother' Kol says. 'You held on to what I lost, keep that humanity in you. Please...'. 'I kept him in a box for all this time, I took him hundreds of years. He didn't get to live his life because of me' Klaus whispers. 'That doesen't matter, the best moments in my life I have already spent with you, my family. It couldn't have gotten better than that.' Kol says. (they don't see him of course). Behind them Bonnie starts crying as she hears that conversation. As she completely tears up Kol starts to become visible to his brothers. They're shocked. 'I missed you two, and Rebekah but she's probably got some guy to seduce right now, let her. She deserves happiness despite us' Kols says. 'Kol...' 'Brother..' Elijah and Klaus say. 'Whatever you want to say, I forgive you. I love you brothers'. He walks to Bonnie 'I'm ready to go now' he says. 'In another life we probably could have become friends' 'Probably' he passes on trough her as the song reaches the 'nanananana' part. 'Let's leave this place brother' Klaus says. 'Let's leave it behind and never look back'. 'This used to be our hime' Elijah hesitates. 'No, home is whereever your family is' Klaus says. Elijah smiles. They look at Bonnie. 'Thank you miss Bennett' Elijah says. 'You might have been a pain in my behind. But you're a good person' Klaus says. 'Tell your friends that the originals won't return to haunt you' they say and speed out leaving Bonnie standing alone. The second refrain (nanana... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNB0bxLp8Bc ) starts playing as Bonnie stands alone on that field. ^ that last part especially is wrapping up the originals story on TVD for good, featuring Kol and his siblings ending it properly by having Kol move on for good and on good terms